This specification relates to word processing.
When a writer writes a word or a phrase in a word processor, the writer may desire that the word or phrase be automatically completed by the word processor. Various conventional word processors include “spell check” features. Some text entry systems have auto-complete functions to predicatively complete particular user-entered words.